Adios para siempre
by Road1985J2
Summary: Final definitivo de Queer as folk. BryanJustin
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO – 1**

Como cada viernes a las 12 de la noche desde que Babylon abrió de nuevo, la discoteca estaba a rebosar, docenas de hombres jóvenes,casi todos ellos con el pecho desnudo, sudando y moviéndose provocativamente, bailaban frenéticamente al ritmo de la música que machaconamente vomitaban los potentes altavoces.

Apoyado en la barra del bar, Bryan se tomaba su tercer whisky, aunque la mente parecía estar perdida, sus ojos repasaban los cuerpos que bailaban en la pista, entonces se dio cuenta que su amigo Michael le estaba gritando algo al oído:

_- ¡Bryan¿Me oyes¿Qué coño te pasa, no estás contento? Babylon está más animada que nunca!._

_- Por supuesto que estoy contento, de hecho voy a hacer una visita a nuestro maravilloso cuarto oscuro a ver que se pesca._

Las palabras sonaban como siempre, con el tono del que se sabe triunfador y deseado por todos, pero su cara no era la habitual y su amigo lo notó.

_- A mi no me engañas, algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir._

Bryan lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo con un gesto entre cínico y triste, pensando: "_Es un gran amigo pero no entiende un no te metas en mis asuntos_, _por respuesta"_.

_- Bryan, me tomas por imbécil. ¿Quieres que diga en voz alta lo que pasa por tu mente?, le echas de menos, hace solo 6 meses que se marchó a Nueva York y te he visto como ibas cambiando día a día._

_- Micky, eres gilipollas, sabes que yo no necesito a nadie y que puedo tener a quien quiera y cuando quiera; y ningún mocoso rubio me puede amargar la vida._

_- Entonces¿Por qué hace semanas que no te tiras a nadie? Y…. ¿Por qué tienes encima de tu cama el número 1 de Rage¡Si tu siempre has pasado del cómic!._

Bryan se volvió a Michael y le dijo:

_- Bueno vale tío, a ti no te engaño, sí, estoy jodido desde que se marchó, muchas noches me despierto esperando tenerlo acostado a mi lado, sueño una y otra vez, recordando cuando lo tenía debajo de mi cuerpo, lo abrazaba y lo follaba. Pero todo se jodió, ya lo sabes, él se fue a Nueva York, yo no podía destrozar su carrera. Ya ves, Bryan "el egoísta" se sacrificó por un rubito tozudo que siempre sabe lo que quiere, aunque sea después de darse muchos tropezones._

Michael miró a su amigo, no imaginaba lo tocado que podía estar, él que siempre despreciaba los sentimientos estaba jodidamente hecho polvo.

_- Bryan, Nueva York está a menos de dos horas en avión de Pittsburgh, y además yo sé su dirección. ¿Por qué no vas, habláis, folláis y solucionáis vuestra relación? Seguro que hay alguna forma de que podáis estar juntos._

- _¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Le escribí hace unos días al apartamento de su amiga Dafne, pero me han devuelto la carta, dicen que el apartamento está vacío. Le pregunté a su madre y tampoco sabe nada, por eso estoy hecho polvo, no sé como localizarlo._

Michael esbozó una sonrisa, mientras le decía:

_- Si me das un beso te soluciono el problema._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? Tío estás loco._

_- No estoy loco, olvidas quien es mi madre._

_- A que te refieres¡habla claro ya!._

_- Cuando Justin se fue, mi madre le hizo jurar que le escribiría todos los meses y que si se metía en algún lío, contara siempre con ella. No ha dejado de escribirle ni un solo mes. Hace unas semanas, recibió una carta en la que le decía que había terminado con sus ahorros, que su carrera artística no iba muy boyante y que había encontrado trabajo como dibujante de tiras cómicas en un pequeño periódico de Nueva York, y también le decía, que se cambiaba de casa a un pequeño apartamento del Village con un amigo y en esta carta le indicaba su nueva dirección._

En ese momento, Bryan le estampó un beso de película en los labios, mientras le decía _"Si me das la dirección puedo darte algo más"._

O – O – O – O

Cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Bryan apretó el paso en busca de una agencia de alquiler de coches; no quería perder ni un minuto, solo pensaba en encontrarse con su rubito y convencerlo para reanudar su relación de alguna manera, como él quisiera, Bryan Kinney no le iba a poner ninguna condición.

Bryan atravesó la ciudad lentamente, entre un enorme atasco de tráfico y por fin llegó a la dirección del Village que Debby le había dado, llamó al timbre pero nadie le respondió, insistió dos, tres veces y de nuevo nada. "¡_Joder, no es posible_!", gritó mientras le daba una patada a la puerta¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera en casa?, eran las 12 del mediodía. Se consoló pensando que estaría comiendo en algún lugar cerca del periódico donde dibujaba.

Entonces la puerta de la calle se abrió y una chica joven salió.

Le preguntó por Justin, mientras cruzaba los dedos esperando que le diera alguna información.

_- ¿Justin? Ah si claro, estará en Times Square, en la concentración contra la guerra de Iraq, siempre está metido en esos líos y…._

Sin dejarla acabar, Bryan salió corriendo, subió a su coche de alquiler y se dirigió a Times Square. Cuando llegó, su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, allí delante, bajo una pancarta con las letras **PEACE NOW!**, estaba él, tan guapo como la última vez que lo vio, llevaba un paquete de octavillas que estaba repartiendo entre los transeúntes. Junto a él otros jóvenes también hacían campaña contra la guerra.

Corrió al semáforo para saludarle, pero entonces deseó que un rayo lo fulminase. Justin se acercó al chico que estaba junto a él y empezó a besarlo en los labios mientras se abrazaban.

Ante esa visión, Bryan se marchó de vuelta al Village, esperaría en la puerta a que Justin volviese por la noche. Sentado en la escalera comía con rabia una hamburguesa mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía si volverse a Pittsburgh o quedarse y pelear por él.

Las horas pasaron, ya oscurecía cuando oyó unas risas por la calle, era él con su amiguito. De repente dejó de oírlos. ¿Dónde estaban?. Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde los había visto unos segundos antes, entonces oyó unos murmullos, y en un callejón vio lo que nunca habría querido ver.

Justin estaba agachado, con los pantalones bajados mientras su amigo le estaba follando, los dos gemían como animales y Bryan, plantado delante de ellos como un idiota los miraba, no sabía si quería morirse o matarlos.

Entonces Justin levantó la cabeza y lo vio, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, hasta que oyó a Bryan gritarle:

_- ¡Veo que te has olvidado de tus promesas¿Eso es lo que sientes por mi?_

_- Bryan espera yo…._

No pudo decirle más, Bryan salió corriendo montó en el coche y desapareció rumbo al aeropuerto.

_- Michael no insistas, lo nuestro se acabó, dile a tu madre que no voy a volver con su rubito. Fui un idiota al volverme un sentimental, pero he recuperado la cordura, soy el Bryan de siempre, el campeón de Babylon, y ahora perdóname, pero ese chico me está pidiendo a gritos con la mirada que me lo lleve al cuarto oscuro y le haga un favor._

Michael se quedó mirando como su amigo iba tras el chico y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver al joven, era un chico rubio de unos 19 o 20 años, no muy alto y que se parecía a alguien que vivía en Nueva York. "_Desde luego que Bryan lo ha olvidado_" pensó mientras se reía.

O – O – O – O

Un beso en los labios despertó a Justin, abrió los ojos y mientras besaba al chico con el que estaba viviendo desde hacía unas semanas, contempló su cuerpo desnudo, iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol de la fría mañana neoyorquina.

Desde que dejó a Bryan, la vida para Justin iba a toda velocidad. Acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de Pittsburg, Nueva York era otro planeta, había conseguido exponer varias de sus obras en alguna galería de segunda categoría y como siempre, todos le repetían la gran promesa que era, pero poco a poco los dólares que tenía se iban agotando y por si tenía pocos problemas Dafne se marchó a estudiar a París.

Al quedarse solo, Justin no podía pagar el apartamento, empezó a devorar los periódicos en busca de algún empleo, hasta que por fin leyó el anuncio: Un pequeño periódico del Village buscaba dibujante para su tira cómica.

Como si fuera una premonición, allí estaba él ahora, llevaba tres meses trabajando en el Village, para un periódico del Village, viviendo en un pequeño apartamento del Village y enamorado de un compañero de trabajo, de inquietudes y desde hacía unas semanas también de piso.

No había comunicado a nadie su nueva situación, quería estabilizar su vida y demostrarse a si mismo que podía vivir, trabajar y continuar con su pasión, que seguía siendo la pintura. Bueno, alguien si lo sabía, era Debby, la persona que siempre le había apoyado y la única que sin decir nada a nadie, había ido a visitarle a Nueva York, cuando estaba recién llegado, y la persona que al saber de sus problemas económicos, le había dado en secreto un "préstamo" de 2.000 . Se los prestaba con la condición de que se los devolviera solo cuando viviera de sus pinturas y dibujos. Debby siempre le había tratado mejor que nadie, era su madre, su amiga, su confidente y la que no dudaba en regañarle cuando metía la pata.

La mañana se presentaba soleada y el día muy ocupado, con su nuevo chico tenía que desayunar en menos de 10 minutos, y llegar al periódico en otros 10. Se habían dormido después de pasar la noche anterior follando durante horas como dos potros desbocados, y ahora había que correr.

A las 12 del mediodía, tenían que volar hasta Times Square a la concentración del grupo PEACE NOW del que eran miembros, para repartir octavillas contra la guerra de Iraq y por la noche tenía que encontrar un hueco para preparar material para una exposición que había conseguido para dentro de un mes.

En un momento, mientras se vestían, reían y se besaban, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Bryan. En el fondo seguía enamorado de él, pero cuando le comentó la posibilidad de tener que irse a Nueva York, ese burro testarudo no hizo nada para retenerlo, una vez más su primer amor le había fallado.

Además ¿Cuánto habrían aguantado casados? Bryan tan egoísta, presumido y pasota y él Justin que no le importaba el dinero y siempre estaba luchando por todas las causas que surgían para defender la libertad y la justicia, aunque fuera una causa perdida de antemano.

El grito de su pareja le devolvió a la realidad:

_- ¡Justin, que no llegamos! Y ya sabes que genio gasta el jefe._

A las 12, Justin y su compañero llegaban a Times Square, sudando de los apretones del metro y comentando cuando tendrían dinero para comprarse un coche barato de segunda mano. El resto de miembros de PEACE NOW ya estaban ahí, Justin cogió un paquete de octavillas y empezó a repartirlas entre los transeúntes mientras gritaba; ¡_TROPAS FUERA DE IRAQ¡PAZ AHORA_!.

Mientras repartía los panfletos bajo el sol, Justin casi dejó caer las octavillas al suelo, en la otra acera, un tío guapo y alto todo vestido de negro le estaba mirando. Estuvo a punto de gritarle: "_Bryan ¿eres tu_?", por supuesto que no podía ser él.

Tom su compañero le dijo:

_- Justin¿Has visto un fantasma¿Te encuentras bien?._

Los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso de jóvenes enamorados. Tom cogió el megáfono y continuó con las consignas. ¡_TROPAS FUERA DE IRAQ¡PAZ AHORA_!.

Justin buscó al hombre de negro, pero ya no estaba. "_Es curioso_", pensó "_Pero era como el hermano gemelo de Bryan"._

O – O –O –O

La oscuridad empezaba a caer sobre Nueva York, Justin y Tom volvían agotados a casa, tenían que hacer la cena, y Justin ponerse a pintar.

- _No te preocupes_ - le dijo Tom – _Yo posaré para ti, así que ya tienes el tema para el cuadro_.

Tom observó un extraño gesto en la cara de Justin.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, no quieres dibujarme?_

_- Por supuesto que si, pero me he acordado de Bryan. En mi primera exposición allá en Pittsburgh, expuse un dibujo de él, fue mi primera obra pública._

_- Aún le quieres¿Verdad?, ya sabes que no me importa, yo te quiero a ti ahora y mientras estemos juntos, y eso es lo que importa, se que cuando él aparezca o te llame, irás tras él, pero hasta que eso suceda soy feliz, no pido nada más._

Justin le miró, sabía que tenía razón, este chico lo quería por encima de todo, pero si Bryan le llamaba lo dejaría. Emocionado lo besó una y otra vez y le susurró al oído:"_Fóllame_".

Entraron en un callejón cerca de su casa y allí, Justin y Tom se besaron con fuerza, Tom le bajó los pantalones a Justin y le penetró, como si fuera la última noche que iban a estar juntos, Justin mientras gemía de placer con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el miembro de Tom dentro de sí. En un momento los abrió….

No podía ser, era un milagro, Bryan estaba frente a él. Justin le sonrió, cuando iba a preguntarle si había venido a llevárselo, vio la mirada de rabia en su cara, no pudo decirle nada, solo lo vio correr.

O – O – O – O

_- De verdad Tom, estoy bien, claro que no es culpa tuya. Ya se que estaba a punto de irme a Pittsburgh con Bryan, pero no me dejó ni hablar, después de todo lo que he tenido que soportar, se ha hecho el orgulloso. Sé lo mucho que me quieres y tu debes saber que estoy enamorado de ti._

"_Ya es de noche Tom, tu estás aquí durmiendo, desnudo a mi lado, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, así, mirándote callado te quiero más. ¿Sabes?..., creo que mi vida ha dado un giro definitivo, quiero vivir aquí contigo, sobrevivir juntos con nuestros sueldos de mierda y disfrutar de este minúsculo apartamento que es nuestro hogar. Quiero ir a tu lado en las manifestaciones que nos va a tocar hacer para que la libertad no se vaya de nuestro país, y quiero que tu me apoyes, me ayudes y como siempre, creas en mi, y en que algún día podré vivir de mis pinturas._

_Para mi Pittsburgh solo es un recuerdo, solo me importan dos personas de allí; Mi madre y mi segunda madre Debby._

_¡Créeme Tom! Nada ni nadie me hará volver._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO – 2**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el fallido viaje a Nueva York, desde entonces Bryan apagaba la frustración que le había causado la imagen de Justin follando con su amigo, sumergiéndose por un lado en su trabajo en la exitosa agencia Kynetic, en su visita diaria al gimnasio para continuar moldeando su cuerpo que tanto éxito le daba para llevarse a la cama a todos los tíos que quería y por último en Babylon, donde la música, el alcohol, las drogas y por supuesto el sexo conseguían aunque fuera de forma provisional que olvidara a su rubito

Michael estaba preocupado por el camino que llevaba su amigo, pero últimamente no lo veía demasiado, solamente en el gimnasio cuando acudía con Ben e incluso allí muchos días no podían hablar por que con bastante frecuencia Bryan desaparecía detrás de algún chico musculoso con el que cruzaba una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que los dos querían, y los veía marchar hacia las duchas o la sauna para no volver hasta después de 30 o 40 minutos, pavoneándose de su conquista y del polvo maravilloso que acababa de echarse.

Por fin Michael no pudo esperar más, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su amigo siguiera en ese estado, tenía que conseguir sacarlo de esa situación, que fuera de nuevo feliz y que encontrara a una persona con la que rehacer su vida o por que no, tenía que ayudarle a reconquistar a Justin, del que a todas luces seguía enamorado, no había más que mirar la cantidad de jovencitos rubios que se había tirado en los últimos días,

_- Ben esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que Bryan siga comportándose como un adolescente estúpido, el recuerdo de Justin le está hundiendo en el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo sin sentido._

_- Michael no empieces otra vez, ya es mayorcito, además no sé de que te extrañas, su comportamiento es de lo más normal, es así desde que lo conozco y si la relación ha terminado, los dos son mayores para saber lo que quieren._

_- No lo entiendes, de alguna manera es culpa mía, hasta que viajó a Nueva York, tenía la esperanza de volver a estar con Justin, lo imaginaba pintando y pensando en él todas las noches, yo le convencí para que fuera y después de verlo mira como se encuentra._

_- Michael, sé que no sirve de nada, pero te lo diré una vez más, déjalo, no te metas en su vida._

_- Mañana iremos a cenar a casa de mi madre, ella está en contacto con Justin, seguro que se le ocurre alguna forma de solucionar este embrollo._

_- ¿Por qué a veces tengo la sensación de que no me escuchas?, Por favor no te metas en sus asuntos, no debes… ¿Dónde vas Michael?_

_- ¿Mamá?, Hola sí soy yo, sí, que sí ya se que hace mucho que no te llamo, oye…, sí que hace días que no te voy a ver. ¡MAMA¿ME DEJAS HABLAR?, Mañana vamos a ir a cenar a tu casa si te parece bien, sí iremos los tres. Ok, si yo también te quiero. Ok, Ok, hasta mañana. ¡Joder! Mi madre no cambia, no me escucha cuando le hablo._

Ben murmuró, _"Y lo dices tú, cabezota"._

O – O – O – O

Estaban terminando la tarta que Debby había preparado para la ocasión, estaba contenta, su hijo por fin había dado señales de vida, desde que estaba casado casi no le veía el pelo, pero su niño aún se acordaba de ella y la echaba de menos, estaba feliz de verlo, de tenerlo en casa.

_- Mamá por cierto¿Qué sabes de Justin?._

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Debby, su hijo nunca se había preocupado por Justin, su relación no había sido demasiado buena, incluso cuando trabajaban juntos en su maldito cómic. De todas formas le respondió.

_- Bueno, Nueva York no es Pittsburg, pero el chico siempre ha sido decidido y está saliendo adelante._

_- Y.. ¿Te ha escrito últimamente?, Quiero decir ¿Te ha contado algo de Bryan?_

_- Ya me extrañaba que te preocuparas por Justin, sí me escribe todos los meses, y hace unos días me llamó por teléfono y me contó su encuentro con Bryan y como reaccionó ese animal, parece ser que ahora el señorito se ha vuelto de la liga por la moralidad y no acepta que Justin le trate a él como él le ha tratado desde que se conocieron._

_- Mamá tu siempre censuras a Bryan y le hechas la culpa de todo, pero por favor trata de entenderlo, se sintió muy dolido, pensaba que Justin aún le quería y cuando le vio en el callejón con ese desgraciado…. Tuvo que ser muy desagradable y además…._

_- Escucha Michael, resulta que Justin le ha demostrado siempre a tu amigo que le quiere. A pesar de la cantidad de putadas que le ha gastado, siempre ha vuelto una y otra vez a su lado. Y si hablamos de los cuernos del callejón, creo que Justin los lleva tan grandes como un alce de los bosques del Canadá, exactamente todos los que le ha puesto tu amigo desde que se conocen. Y en cuanto a ese "desgraciado" como le has llamado, que sepas que es un chico encantador, es de la misma edad de Justin, le quiere a pesar de saber que cuando Bryan le llame, mi querido rubito correrá a su lado y además le encantan mis spaguettis. ¿Ha quedado claro?._

_- Caray mamá, veo que estás al corriente de todo._

_- Claro que estoy al corriente de todo. ¿Alguno de vosotros se ha preocupado por Justin de verdad, desde que apareció en nuestras vidas¿Quién lo ha tratado como a un hijo¿Quién le acogió aquí en casa cuando no tenía donde ir¿Quién le ha echado un sermón cuando se equivocaba¿Quién le ayudó cuando las cosas no le fueron todo lo bien que él pensaba en Nueva York?. Yo, por supuesto, así que no te extrañes que él cuente conmigo y me pida consejo y ayuda. Y que sepas grandísimo tonto que Justin está muy dolido con el bruto de tu amigo, o ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a explicarse cuando se encontraron en Nueva York?, pero no. El maravilloso Bryan puede romper corazones, y tú sabes mucho de eso, pero no da oportunidades a los demás. Pero escúchame Michael, he hablado con él hace unos días y yo sé que aunque no lo reconozca su corazón sigue loco por Bryan, aunque francamente no lo entiendo después de todo lo que ha pasado._

Todos miraban a Debby en silencio mientras Michael con la boca abierta asimilaba el discurso de su madre.

_- Entonces mamá ¿Tú crees que Bryan tiene alguna oportunidad?._

Debby no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo, "_¿Cómo podía ser tan cerrado?" _Se preguntaba.

_- ¡Michael por Dios¿Me has escuchado?, Justin está enamorado de Bryan, pero muy dolido, lo importante son sus sentimientos no los de ese egoísta que tienes por amigo, por favor, deja de ser su abogado y piensa en los demás._

Michael sonreía:

_- Si mamá pero lo importante es que Bryan aún puede tener a Justin. Por favor dime que me ayudarás._

_- No Michael, no te ayudaré ni a ti ni al egoísta de Bryan, ayudaré a Justin, no sé como, pero quiero que sea feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado se lo merece, y le ayudaré a que encuentre su camino, sea el que sea. Por cierto, por si no te lo he dicho, para Acción de Gracias vendrá a cenar aquí. Cenaremos con su chico y su madre._

_- NO, no me lo habías dicho, pero…. ¡Joder, eso es la semana que viene!, tengo que decírselo a Bryan._

Ben y Debby saltaron a la vez: _"Michael cállate", _los dos se miraron y Debby dando un suspiro le dijo a Ben:

_- Me rindo, este hijo mío no entiende nada._

_- ¿Qué tengo que entender¿Qué Bryan no tiene derecho a saberlo?_

Ben armándose de paciencia cogió a Michael por los hombros y le dijo:

_- Michael, lo que queremos que entiendas es que es Justin quien tiene que decidir lo que quiere hacer, va a venir con su chico, está dolido con Bryan; su vuelta a Pittsburg, aunque sólo sea por tres días, es un buen momento para que reflexione y aclare sus ideas y lo principal ¡Si quiere ver a Bryan, sabrá encontrarlo¡El cuarto oscuro de Babylon o su casa siguen en el mismo sitio!_

O – O – O – O

La noche era lluviosa en Nueva York, la luz del letrero de neón de la hamburguesería de enfrente iluminaba la única habitación del apartamento que compartían Justin y Tom en el Village. Esa habitación era a la vez cocina, salón y dormitorio.

La cama junto a la ventana por la que entraba la luz verde de la hamburguesa de neón reflejaba la sombra de la escalera anti-incendios, sobre la sábana arrugada en la que desnudos Justin y Tom estaban abrazados y acariciándose.

Tom lentamente besaba todo el cuerpo de Justin, con la lengua recorría su pecho, y su vientre, en un momento le cogió de los brazos, le dio la vuelta y cuando lo tenía boca abajo, le penetró con fuerza, estaba locamente enamorado de su chico de Pittsburg y deseaba tenerlo así bajo su cuerpo mientras entraba dentro de él una y otra vez. Era un chico maravilloso y lleno de energía, todas las mañanas le decía lo mucho que le amaba, pero Tom cuando le escuchaba, sabía que había una persona que todavía era el verdadero dueño del corazón de Justin.

Tom sabía que Justin era sincero en sus palabras de amor por eso le sonreía y le susurraba "_Yo también te quiero". _Pero el corazón y el cerebro no siempre van por el mismo camino.

Por fin Tom gritó de placer mientras llenaba con su semen el cuerpo de su querido rubito, agotados y sudorosos los dos yacían sobre la pequeña cama.

_- Tom, quiero darte las gracias._

_- ¿Por qué¿Por lo bien que hago el amor? – _Le preguntó Tom mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios.

_- Sí también por eso – _Sonrió Justin con picardía – _Pero sobre todo porque vengas conmigo a celebrar el día de Acción de Gracias a Pittsburgh._

_- Bueno, no tiene ningún mérito, sabes que soy feliz si estoy contigo donde sea, además ya sabes que no puedo ir a Iowa a mi pueblo, para mi padre dejé de existir el día que le conté mis gustos en materia de sexo y me echó de casa. Además así podré conocer Babylon._

_- No Tom, a Babylon no quiero ir, sabes que ahí está Bryan y es la última persona que quiero ver en Pittsburg._

_- Justin sé sincero, en el fondo de tu corazón aún sientes algo por él, lo sé y lo acepto, y este viaje será una buena ocasión para que te aclares con tus sentimientos._

Justin le miraba sorprendido, en el fondo sabía que tenía bastante razón.

_- Mira Justin, cuando estés allí, pueden pasar tres cosas:_

_Una: Te das cuenta que no puedes vivir sin él, te quedas definitivamente en Pittsburg y yo me vuelvo solo y llorando, pero agradecido por estos meses que he vivido contigo, y guardándote un sitio en el corazón y en el apartamento por si algún día decides volver._

_Dos: Te das cuenta que le quieres, volvemos a Nueva York y vivís vuestra relación en la distancia, yo me conformaré con compartir piso contigo, y estar todos los días a tu lado como tu mejor amigo y sinceramente esperando que alguna noche me pidas que hagamos el amor._

_O Tres: Compruebas que ya no sientes nada por él y descubres que soy tu único amor y nos volvemos a Nueva York, y te tengo para mi solo, sin ninguna duda ni temor, y me haces el chico más feliz de América por aceptarme. Y cuando lleguemos a la gran manzana, con los pocos dólares que tengo ahorrados, te invito a cenar a un sitio caro y brindamos con champán y nos vamos a Broadway a ver el musical que más te guste y después hacemos el amor toda la noche y si sobrevivo a esa sobredosis de felicidad, este verano nos vamos a Europa, a París, la ciudad del amor, o si no, a un pueblo perdido en los bosques de Canadá, o donde tú quieras, porque estar contigo es lo único que me importa._

_Solamente por la posibilidad de que me elijas a mí, merece la pena que vayamos a Pittsburg._

Una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Tom, Justin se dio cuenta, abrazó a Tom y le lleno de besos, le besó sus mejillas, sus labios, su pecho, por fin le susurró _"Tom soy tuyo y te quiero" _, cogió el sexo de su chico, se lo introdujo en la boca y le dio todo el placer que pudo para demostrarle que tenía claros sus sentimientos y que era con él con quien quería vivir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO – 3**

El autobús tomó una curva por la carretera interestatal que unía Nueva York, con Filadelfia y Pittsburgh, el movimiento despertó a Justin, miró por la ventanilla y vio el verde paisaje de Pennsilvania, en el asiento de al lado, Tom dormía profundamente, llevaban casi toda la noche viajando y el sol se asomaba en la lejanía, en un par de horas llegarían a Pittsburgh.

Apenas hacía siete meses que salió de su ciudad rumbo a Nueva York y le parecía que había pasado toda una eternidad, a su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás, se sonrió cuando pensó en la escapada que había hecho a Nueva York, un par de años antes, cuando tuvo su primera decepción con Bryan, y se fue con su tarjeta de crédito, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, recordó también cuando Bryan entró en la habitación del hotel, como habían hecho el amor y como volvieron a Pittsburg, desde entonces había estado intentando que él lo aceptase como a su pareja, y ahora aquí estaba en el autobús, con su nuevo chico dormitando a su lado, y a punto de encontrarse con sus viejos amigos y como Tom y Debby le habían dicho, a punto de enfrentarse con sus dudas y sobre todo teniendo que decidirse definitivamente y sin marcha atrás, tenía que saber con quien quería estar.

Mientras estos pensamientos le venían a su mente, miraba con ternura a Tom, la persona que le había demostrado hasta ahora un cariño más desinteresado y posiblemente más ciego, sin el egoísmo de Bryan y sin la capacidad de engaño de Ethan.

Un cartel apareció a un lado de la carretera "**PITTSBURGH 20 MILLAS". **Teniendo en cuenta el denso tráfico que había en la carretera, en algo menos de una hora estarían en la estación de autobuses. Como por telepatía, Tom se despertó.

_- ¿Estamos cerca?, tengo el cuerpo molido._

_- Ya llegamos¿Ves esas casas del fondo?, eso es Pittsburg._

Atravesaron las avenidas de la ciudad, hasta llegar por fin a la estación de autobuses, recogieron su escaso equipaje, simplemente dos bolsas de viaje, entre el ruido de los cientos de pasajeros que se dirigían a los distintos autobuses, oyeron gritar su nombre:

_- ¡JUSTIN, BIENVENIDO A CASA!_

Eran Debby y su madre, las dos corrían sonrientes hacia ellos, directas para abrazarle, cuando consiguió soltarse de ellas, pudo hacer las presentaciones.

_- Mamá, este es Tom, seguro que os vais a caer muy bien._

La madre de Justin, emocionada besó a Tom, no sabía si alegrarse de la nueva pareja de su hijo, al fin y al cabo Bryan era todo un hombre y ya estaba acostumbrada a tratarlo, pero ahora tenía ante ella a un chico de 20 años, le preocupaba que los dos jóvenes fueran sensatos, su hijo desde luego lo era, pero también era experto en meterse en líos.

_- Encantada Tom, espero que seáis muy felices._

_- Igualmente señora, tiene usted un hijo fabuloso._

_- Bueno Tom, a Debby ya la conoces._

_- ¡Claro que me conoce, Justin!, venga chico dame un beso. Por cierto Justin, ya he hablado con tu madre y os vais a quedar estos días en mi casa._

_- Justin, no te lo había dicho, pero no vivo sola, y hemos pensado que estarías menos incómodo en casa de Debby, espero que lo entiendas cariño._

_- Vale mamá, no hay ningún problema, pero si no os importa nos gustaría darnos una ducha, el viaje ha sido barato pero pesado, llevamos 9 horas en el autobús._

Cuando llegaron a casa de Debby, les enseñó su habitación.

_- ¿Recuerdas Justin? Es tu antigua habitación, espero que estéis cómodos._

_- Por supuesto Debby, ahora si no te importa vamos a asearnos y a ponernos ropa limpia._

Debby estaba contenta, de nuevo había juventud en su casa, era feliz con Carl su querido policía, pero una mujer tan vital como ella necesitaba estar rodeada de gente joven.

_- Gracias por alojar a mi hijo en tu casa Debby._

_- Gracias a ti por dejar que se queden conmigo, ya sabes lo mucho que quiero a este chico._

Los minutos pasaban y los jóvenes no bajaban, la madre de Justin tenía que ir a trabajar, así que subió a despedirse hasta la hora de la cena. Abrió la puerta del cuarto sin llamar, como hacía cuando su hijo todavía vivía en casa y no tenía secretos para ella, pero en ese momento, deseó que la tierra se la tragara, sobre la cama estaba tumbado boca arriba su hijo, desnudo con las piernas apoyadas en los hombros de Tom, estaba siendo penetrado por él entre jadeos de ambos.

Con disimulo cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, desde que aceptó la sexualidad de su hijo, nunca lo había visto de una forma tan "carnal", lo veía en pareja, viviendo con otro hombre en la misma casa, o lo imaginaba abrazado y besándose pero nunca lo imaginó teniendo relaciones sexuales de esa clase.

Debby observando su cara, adivinó lo que había pasado.

_¿Te apetece un trozo de tarta que quedó de anoche?, Tienes que ayudarme, si no me la comeré yo y creo que no me conviene. Anímate cielo, tu hijo es feliz y no hace ni más ni menos que lo que tu y yo hacíamos a su edad, solo que él lo hace con alguien de su mismo sexo, nada más._

O – O – O – O

La ducha les había dejado como nuevos y Justin llevó a su novio a visitar la ciudad, más que una visita turística era una visita a los viejos recuerdos, visitaron el instituto donde Justin había estudiado, la universidad, la cafetería donde había trabajado de camarero con Debby, por supuesto Liberty Avenue, donde había puesto en práctica sus deseos sexuales y a petición de Tom le mostró Babylon, de día sin música ni luces, parecía un edificio cualquiera, pero Justin recordó la primera noche con 17 años. Cuando estuvo en la puerta buscando ligue, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Bryan y allí empezaron los años mas maravillosos de su vida.

_- Bueno, ya está bien de recuerdos, vamos al supermercado y compramos vino para la cena de esta noche._

De camino al super, pasaron por la puerta de la tienda de cómics de Michael, éste los vio pasar y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

_- ¡Justin¿Ya no saludas a los viejos conocidos?_

_- Ah si perdona Michael. Tom este es Michael mi antiguo socio en nuestra aventura de Rage y casi en el sueño de Hollywood._

_- ¡Que tal!, Justin me ha hablado mucho de ti y de vuestro cómic._

_- Bueno Michael, tenemos prisa, nos veremos esta noche en casa de tu madre._

El encuentro había sido bastante frío, Justin estaba incómodo, de alguna manera la presencia de Michael era como sentir la presencia de Bryan, siempre un amigo al lado del otro.

Cuando entró en la tienda, Michael tomó el teléfono móvil.

_Bryan, esta noche no quiero que estés solo, por favor pásate después de cenar por casa de mi madre, estaremos todos, así tomamos unas copas y luego nos vamos a bailar a Babylon._

O – O – O – O

La cena de Acción de Gracias había sido perfecta, las cuatro parejas eran felices, riendo mientras apuraban la última botella de vino. Debby y Carl, su querido policía que se desvivía por ella como si fuera un adolescente. Michael y Ben que cada día estaban mas enamorados y su hijo Hunter que disfrutaba de esa cena familiar. La madre de Justin, con su novio diez años más joven que ella, que le había devuelto el brillo a su mirada después de un matrimonio no especialmente feliz y que además veía como su hijo por fin aceptaba su relación. Y por supuesto la pareja estrella de la noche, Justin y Tom, comiéndose con la mirada y haciendo manitas debajo de la mesa y pensando ingenuamente que nadie se daba cuenta.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, Debby se levantó para ver quien era el inoportuno que les molestaba a esas horas.

_- ¿Quién diablos será a estas horas?_

_- ¡Mamá espera, voy yo! – _Gritó Michael – _No os he dicho que he invitado a…_

Antes de acabar la frase Debby abrió la puerta y vio a Bryan, en la cara le brillaba una sonrisa un poco extraña, estaba claro que el cenar solo le había deprimido y se había tomado mas de un whisky.

_- Hola Debby, gracias por invitarme._

Debby se volvió hacia Michael, estaba furiosa con él, los ojos le brillaban como si pudiera fulminarlo, _"Pero donde coño tiene mi hijo el cerebro", _se preguntó.

_- Pasa Bryan, te estábamos esperando – _Disimuló como pudo.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Bryan vio a Justin con su novio, la cara le cambió, entonces miró a Michael y lo comprendió todo era una encerrona de su amigo, probablemente con muy buena voluntad, pero la había cagado, y el estaba allí de pié humillado y cabreado.

_- Me parece que no ha sido una buena idea venir._

Justin se levantó hacia él, en su cara aparecía un gesto entre sonriente y nervioso, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, los viejos sentimientos empezaban a renacer.

_- Hola Bryan, creo que tenemos cosas que contarnos._

La sensación de haber sido engañado, los whiskys que había tomado, el recuerdo de Justin follando en el callejón y la visión de Tom sentando a la mesa, fue un cocktail explosivo.

_- Hola Justin, veo que estás mas formal que la última vez que te vi en Nueva York. ¿Qué tal es tu amiguito en la cama, es mejor que yo¿Te da lo que tu culo pide a gritos?. Esta imagen tan familiar me conmueve, las cuatro parejitas celebrando una entrañable cena de Acción de Gracias, y habéis hecho venir al tonto de Bryan para que trague con esta situación. ¿Es divertido humillarme?_

_- Bryan, estás borracho, te aseguro que yo no sabía que ibas a venir, y es cierto, quiero hablar contigo, quiero aclarar nuestra situación y por supuesto hablar de Nueva York._

Justin se acercó a Bryan para intentar calmarlo, pero estaba fuera de sí, cuando intentó cogerle del brazo, recibió un empujón que le hizo caer sobre la silla de Michael y acabaron los dos por el suelo.

En ese momento como movidos por un resorte, Ben y Tom se lanzaron sobre Bryan; Ben aunque furioso al ver a Michael por el suelo intentó calmar a Bryan y pedirle que se fuera, pero Tom rabioso al ver lo que le había dicho y hecho a Justin y al verle con el labio sangrando, se lanzó como un toro y golpeó con su cabeza en el estomago de Bryan que acabó por los suelos, arrastrando consigo a Ben.

La imagen resultaba cómica, Bryan y Ben 2 gigantes caídos por el suelo y Tom en pie aunque pequeño, pues no era mas alto que Justin, parecía un héroe orgulloso de haber vengado a su novio.

Debby se levantó de la silla, era más de lo que podía soportar.

_- Bryan por favor, márchate de mi casa, eres experto en joder las celebraciones y las vidas de los demás._

Michael responsable de todo el malentendido, se levantó del suelo, cogió a Bryan y se fue con él para acompañarlo a su casa, en su estado no era muy conveniente que condujera.

Por su parte Tom, ayudó a levantarse a Justín mientras intentaba curarle el labio que todavía sangraba.

Cuando Michael y Bryan se habían ido, la situación era de lo más incómoda y el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Entonces Justin tomó la palabra.

_Bueno continuemos celebrando la noche, quiero que sea una noche de Acción de Gracias especial, la primera de una serie de celebraciones a las que espero que nos invitéis a Tom y a mi durante muchos años. Por cierto quiero deciros que este verano, Tom y yo nos vamos a ir a Europa de vacaciones, haremos una escala en Madrid, donde si Tom quiere nos casaremos y después iremos de luna de miel a París._

Tom al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero comprendió que había ganado la batalla, Justin se había decidido, de un salto se abrazó y le dio un beso que se hizo eterno pues no quería separarse de él.

La voz de Debby se oyó entonces:

_- ¡Enhorabuena chicos!, solo prometedme una cosa, cuando volváis de vuestra luna de miel, celebraremos el banquete de boda en mi casa con todos nuestros amigos, en especial unas personas que se fueron a Canadá y que te aprecian casi tanto como yo y que estarán encantadas de venir y celebrar tu boda de la misma manera que tu ayudase a celebrar la suya._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO – 4**

_Michael, vuelve con los tuyos, entra en casa¡no te necesito!_

_Estas loco Bryan, si crees que te voy a dejar conducir en tu estado. Además quiero hablar contigo._

A pesar de estas palabras, Bryan se dirigió a su coche con la intención de conducir, pero su cerebro no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y no acertaba a abrir la puerta del vehículo.

_¡Joder con la puta puerta! Vamos Micky ¿A que esperas¡Llévame a casa!_

Michael dio un suspiro, sonrió, ayudó a sentarse a su amigo y él ocupó el asiento del conductor. _"Tiene razón mi madre" _– pensó – _"a veces es mas terco que una mula"_.

Circularon por las calles desiertas de Pittsburgh, la noche estaba negra y cerrada, como la capacidad de razonar de Bryan en todo lo referente a sus sentimientos. Durante todo el camino no hablaron ni una palabra, por fin llegaron al domicilio de Bryan. Aunque ya estaba mas calmado, Michael le acompañó hasta el apartamento.

Una vez dentro, sin decir nada, Bryan se desnudó ante la mirada entre pícara y sorprendida de su amigo, y se dirigió a la ducha. Michael se armó de paciencia, no pensaba irse sin hablarle, se sentó en un sillón a esperarle, aunque no pudo evitar mirar más o menos disimuladamente para ver el cuerpo desnudo y mojado que se adivinaba debajo de la ducha.

Por fin Bryan salió. Desnudo como estaba se detuvo ante Michael.

_¿Todavía estás aquí? Gracias por acompañarme, de verdad, pero creo que debes volver, tu maridito y tus amigos te estarán esperando._

_Bryan, no hace falta que seas tan cínico, estoy aquí porque quiero y porque tenemos que hablar, y no te preocupes por Ben y los demás, ellos entenderán que esté contigo en estas circunstancias._

Bryan se cubrió con la toalla que había usado para secarse, se sentó en el sofá enfrente de Michael y asintió.

_Ok, vale, échame el sermón, sé que me he comportado como un completo idiota, pero me he sentido engañado por ti y traicionado por Justin. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaría él y encima con su amiguito?. ¿No te das cuenta lo humillante que es ver que el chico por el que pierdo la cabeza me ha cambiado por un niñato, por un crío como él, y sin ni siquiera decirme nada, ni una mala explicación?._

_¡Pero bueno, sólo me faltaba oír esto!, No te he engañado, simplemente era la única forma de que aceptaras verte con Justin., Dices que no te ha dicho nada, pero si no le dejas hablar, primero en Nueva York y ahora aquí, en cuanto hace algo que no es lo que tu esperas, le dejas con la palabra en la boca y te marchas de malas maneras. Bryan, créeme, yo estoy de tu parte pero en este asunto no estás actuando correctamente y tu solito te vas a cargar vuestra relación, si no te la has cargado ya definitivamente._

Bryan le miraba fijamente y solo acertó a decir:

_Quizás tengas razón, pero yo… Para continuar nuestra relación, tiene que ser a mi manera. Llámame egoísta o lo que quieras, pero yo no sirvo para vivir en una pareja tradicional como la vuestra y será mi orgullo, pero no quiero rogarle nada ni mucho menos cuando ha sido capaz de traerse a su amiguito para que yo lo vea, como si quisiera restregármelo._

A pesar de su apariencia de tío duro, estaba claro que Bryan estaba sufriendo, Michael se levantó y se sentó a su lado, le abrazó y le besó en los labios.

_Bryan, cabezón, no es malo expresar los sentimientos._

Poco a poco, abrazados se fueron quedando dormidos, Michael no pudo evitar una sensación de placer al notar junto a él el cuerpo desnudo de Bryan.

A los pocos minutos los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, la cabeza de Michael apoyada sobre el pecho de Bryan y los dos abrazados como cuando eran unos críos y dormían juntos en casa de Debby.

O – O – O – O

El viernes amanecía nublado, Justin llevaba varias horas despierto, contemplando el placentero sueño de Tom y a la vez pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Miró el despertador, eran casi las 8 de la mañana, con un ligero toque despertó a Tom.

_- Tom, escucha, tengo que hablar con Bryan, no quiero terminar nuestra relación de esta manera, tú espérame aquí, volveré a la hora de la comida. No, no me mires así, no hay ningún peligro, no pienso cambiar de opinión, sigo pensando lo que te dije anoche, y este verano, quiero casarme contigo en Madrid._

_- De acuerdo Justin, haz lo que creas más conveniente._

A pesar de estas palabras, Tom sintió miedo, sabía que Justin nunca le traicionaría, pero también sabía lo fuerte que era la atracción que sentía por Bryan. Disimulando sus temores, no dijo nada más, le dio un beso y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

Después de vestirse y beber un trago de leche fría de la nevera como desayuno, Justin salió a la calle en busca de un taxi. Por el camino hacia el apartamento de Bryan, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, eran tantas las cosas que tenía que decirle y tantas las ganas de seguir siendo amigos que no sabía por donde empezar.

El taxi paró en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Bryan, Justin pagó al taxista y cuando iba a llamar al timbre, una pareja salió en ese momento a la calle, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, entró y tomó el ascensor. Cuando estaba ante la puerta del apartamento, dudó unos segundos. "_¿Había sido una buena idea venir a verle?¿No sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y olvidarse de él definitivamente?". _Pero si algo caracterizaba a Justin era su impulsividad, llamó a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos, volvió a insistir.

La puerta se abrió y ante él apareció Michael, con los ojos somnolientos y despeinado, no había duda que había pasado la noche en casa de Bryan, repuesto de la sorpresa, consiguió que las palabras salieran de su boca.

_- Eeeeh…. Hola, quiero hablar con Bryan._

_- Mira Justin, creo que no es buena idea, deja las cosas como están y olvídate de él, es lo mejor para los dos._

_- Oye Michael¡Déjame en paz! Ya me jodiste la vida una vez, no lo hagas de nuevo, he venido para hablar con él, explicarle las cosas y quedar de la mejor forma posible, así que apártate y déjame pasar._

En ese momento, apareció Bryan al fondo de la habitación, cubierto apenas por la toalla. Al ver a Justin, estuvo a punto de pedirle que pasara para llevarlo a la cama, follárselo y después aclarar todas las dudas y explicarle su comportamiento. Pero rápidamente pensó que no tenía derecho a arruinarle la vida y así en el más puro estilo Bryan le gritó:

_- Justin, por favor¿Quieres dejarme en paz¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!. Por favor no me amargues la vida, primero con el violinista, después poniendo el culo ante tus artistas de Hollywood y ahora con este niñato. ¡Olvídame!, no vuelvas a molestarme._

Un nudo en la garganta impidió a Justin decir ni una palabra, una lágrima estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, por fin recuperó la voz:

_- ¡Que te follen, Bryan¡Para mi estás muerto!._

Dio media vuelta y como alma que lleva el diablo, bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, necesitaba estar con Tom, que le abrazase y le dijera lo mucho que le quería.

Mientras se oía a Justin correr escaleras abajo, Michael se volvió a Bryan y le dijo:

_- Desde luego, tienes una manera muy extraña de ser bueno y sacrificarte por los demás._

O – O – O – O

El fin de semana terminaba, en la estación de autobuses, Justin y Tom se despedían de Debby y su madre.

_- En Navidad volveremos, espero que nos juntemos de nuevo y cenemos juntos._

Justin estaba contento, había tomado la decisión definitiva, abrazado a Tom, regresaba a Nueva York, el próximo verano viajarían a Madrid para convertirse en un feliz matrimonio, mientras miraba la cara de su novio, no vio que escondido detrás de unas maletas, Bryan los contemplaba, mientras murmuraba _"Adiós Justin, tu has sido mi primer amor y el único hombre a quien he amado de verdad"._

En la calle de al lado, Michael, esperaba sentado al volante, dispuesto a consolar al en teoría insensible Bryan.

FIN


End file.
